


The Price of a Soul

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Original Character(s), Piercings, Severus is a Dark-Hunter, Slow Build, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the price for Vengeance? Simple, just a soul, the soul of the one crying out for it. And Severus is crying out for it, but when his cry is heart, will he willingly give up the one thing he fought so hard to protect? Severus gets to exact revenge on the one who killed him, the only thing he has to do in return is serve Artemis, trading a Dark Lord for a Goddess, is that such a bad deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first Harry Potter cross over ever, this idea kinda blind sided me out of no where and I figured what the hell I may as well run with it. This is a Cross over between Harry Potter and the Dark-Hunter novels by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Brilliant books for anyone who wants to go pick them up. Anyway, I don’t want to get too far into it as I will explain everything in this very first chapter. Enjoy my lovelies.

“Look…at….me…” Severus whispered, his voice and his last breath leaving him as emerald eyes turned on him for the last time. Black clouded his vision and everything went dark and silent, until the screaming started.

//////

Artemis covered her ears as a scream wrenched through her halls, shaking the very foundation of her temple, her kori around her yelping. She snarled as she felt the call, the pull to find the soul screaming for Vengeance, she flashed herself to the dingy little shack and snarled in disgust, mortals could be so disgusting sometimes. She gathered her skirts and walked on her toe tips to keep from touching as much of the ground as possible. She pressed back into the shadows as she saw three children run by, two boys and a girl. Once they were gone she walked to where they came from, a body who was sprawled on the floor, blood pooling around him. She knelt down and brushed his limp hair away from his face, fathomless black eyes stared up at her and she bit back her breath, the only time she had ever seen eyes like that were in ones who already served her. “You aren’t one of mine, or else I wouldn’t have felt pulled by your call.” She muttered, her eyes drifting over the man’s ravenged neck, it looked like he got into a fight with something and it nearly tore his head off. “Impressive, even with a wound like that you managed to nearly bring my temple down, let’s see who you want your vengeance at hm?” She pulled the odd looking robes open and pressed her hand to his chest. The man gave a shuttering gasp as his chest heaved and he began to choke, his hands coming up and clawing at his neck.

 

The goddess forced his hands down and forced him to look at her. “Quiet now!” She barked, “you called out to me, you damned well better shut up and listen to me.” She hissed at him. “You brought me to this filthy hovel and you will listen. Your soul called out to me, Artemis, the great goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, you want Vengeance on the one who did this to you yes?” The man nodded, his black eyes pinning her with an intelligence she had never seen. “I will give you that, you will live again for 24 hours, for an Act of Vengeance. Should you not complete your act you will die, for good, but if you do then the price of the act is simply your soul. You will give your soul to me, and I will keep it, in my temple on Olympus, and you will serve me, be part of my army. Can you do that?”

 

Severus looked up into the eyes of the woman above him, was she for real? His mind was racing, and his body ached, could he really just come back like that? For only his soul? He wanted to rip Voldemort to shreds, for everything the evil bastard had done to him over the years, the torture, the murder of Lily Evans, the years of pain, of secrecy, of wasted potions and talent. “…yes…” He croaked.

 

Artemis grinned gleefully, “oh very good! I would hate to have ruined my best dress because you were a waste of my time! Now then off with you!” She smiled and shoved him off of her and disappeared in a flash of white light.

 

Severus felt a searing pain as he picked himself off the floor, he gripped his wand tightly as he staggered to his feet, the blood was still wet and made his robes cling to him. He snarled as rage filled his vision and he swooped out of the shack, one thing on his mind. He raced to the forest, following what must have been something given to him by the goddess, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, it made no logical sense, but since when, in a world filled with magic did anything make logical sense. In the forest he saw a flash of green and the curse yelled by his old Master and he snarled. He watched as Narcissa Malfoy pronounced the boy dead and he snarled from his hidden spot in the trees. He raised his wand and looked at his old Master, shouts and explosions drifted through the forest and he knew a battle was going on. He saw the group move and he followed in the shadows, waiting for his chance, he would take his Act of Vengeance and laugh his way through the rest of his life.

He heard nothing of what was going on, saw nothing, only Voldemort as he addressed the school. He watched as Bella and Molly duled and the redhead take down the grinning psychopath, he also watched as Harry lept to his feet and raised his wand. Severus snarled, “not this time Potter.” He moved forward and stepped between Potter and the Dark Lord, his wand raised and his very presence shocking everyone into silence. He watched with satisfaction as his presence stunned the Dark Lord and he aimed his wand.

Voldemort snarled, “you are more trouble than you are worth Severus, but no matter, I will finish you myself! _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

 

Severus flicked the spell away and smirked, “you…killed…me once…my lord…I…wish…to return…the favor!” Severus screamed as he drew a dagger from his robes and plunged it into the heart of the Dark Lord. He brought his wand up and pressed it to Voldemort’s temple. “ _Avada Kedavra._ ” He snarled and smiled as the Dark Lord fell away from him, dead. He straightened up and, without looking behind him, strode from the Great Hall, his Act of Vengeance taken.

 

“You have quite the flare for dramatics.” Artemis mused as she appeared beside him.

 

 He cut her a sideways glance, “so…what…now?” he wheezed.

 

 

 

She shrugged, “I don’t know, all I know is your soul belongs to me now. I will be taking that and you, well you have get to meet Acheron, he should be here soon enough.” She pressed her hand to his chest and smirked as he screamed and his soul drew out of him and into the stone in her palm. She watched as he staggered back from her and flipped the stone in her hand before she slipped it into a pouch. “we will never speak again.” She disappeared leaving Severus with a searing pain in his chest.

 

He looked down to see a double bow and arrow brand on his chest, he growled, he was confused and now had a pulsing ache in his head. He stumbled down to the lake and leaned against a tree as he slowly slid to the ground. His whole body throbbed and ached, even his throat which burned and he grabbed at it, feeling it knit itself fully together. He sobbed as his mortality burned away under the moonlight.

 

“Damn you Artemis.” He heard a man curse and became vaugly aware that someone was with him. He looked up through blurred eyes to see a man standing before him in a long black duster jacket, black leather pants tucked into black boots, and a black shirt stretched across a well defined torso. “Boy she did a number with you, or is all that blood from before, no matter I’m Acheron.” He held out a hand.

Severus batted the hand away and pushed himself up, bracing against the tree. “I am…no…invaled….I can…get up….myself.” He snarked, his voice becoming steady and stronger.

Acheron smirked, “stubborn one aint ya, good, you’re going to need that fight. C’mon, we don’t have a lot of time left.”

“Where are we going?”

“Training, welcome to your new life, Dark-Hunter.”

Severus sighed as he cast a last glance at the castle, “what the hell did I get myself into?”

 

“Just a new form of Hell, but don’t worry, you aren’t alone.” Acheron began walking forward and away from the castle. Severus sighed dejectedly as he followed the strange man.

 

 

 

~~3 Days Later~~

Severus snarled as he tossed the sword away, “this is ridiculous! I am a wizard damnit! Not some Muggle, I have magic!”

Acheron rolled his eyes, “all Dark-Hunters have to know how to use a good blade, I very much doubt whatever you do with that little stick of yours will poof a Daimon.”

“Since I have yet to find one of these Daimons you speak of we wouldn’t know now do we?” Severus bit back. “I am adept enough to use one should the reason arise, but I refuse to keep training like this. I am a Wizard and a Potions Master, I refuse to fight like a Muggle.”

 

Acheron rolled his eyes, “fine, damn you are almost as bad as Nick with an attitude like that. Lets move on to everything you have learned. What are we?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, feeling like a school boy in one of Minerva’s lectures again. “Dark-Hunters, immortal and soulless warriors of the Goddess Artemis, sworn to protect humans from things that go bump in the night.”

 

“And what goes bump in the night?”

 

“Daimons, the cursed children of Apollo who steal souls to elongate their short lives.”

“Where do Daimons come from?” Acheron asked pacing back and forth in front of the darker man.

“They are the demented version of an Apollite. Apollites were the children of Apollo, but they fucked up and murdered his mistress making the god curse them to die a horrible death age the age of 27. On that day an Apollite can either die the slow, painful death or they can take a human life by sucking their blood and soul out of the poor wretch and killing them, there by enlongating their own life, which in reality they really should look to potions, there are many potions that will put a stopper in death.”

 

“Smart ass, fine, what are Squires?”

Severus rolled his eyes, “a squire is someone who serves dark-hunters, we are given squires who do not appeal to our sexual side. They are our guardians during the day while we sleep because once we go out into sunlight we burst into flames and end up a shade which is worse than death. Any other stupid questions you wish to ask me? I am not some first year.” Severus snapped getting impatient with the man in front of him.

“Alright, then who am I?”

 

“A royal pain in my arse.” Severus grumbled folding his arms over his chest.

 

Acheron burst out laughing, “yeah I get that a lot. Fine I get it you don’t want to answer questions. Last thing though, before I introduce you to your squire and set you off on your merry way. What is the Dark-Hunter Creed.”

Severus rolled his eyes, quickly losing his patience, not that he ever claimed to have a lot of anyway, but the man was more infuriating then Potter in Potions. “We are Darkness. We are Shadow, We are the Rulers of the Night. We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians. The Soulless Keepers. Our souls were cast out so that we could not forewarn the Daimons we persue. By the time they see us coming, it’s too late. The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. We are the Dark-Hunters. And we are eternal.”

 

Acheron nodded, “good, good. You learn quickly. That will keep you alive, you are also a new element to us and to them. We’ve never had one of your kind before, sure we’ve had gods, warriors, ladies, amazons, cowboys, outlaws, hell even pirates but never a wizard. This is going to be very interesting.” A knock sounded at the door, “enter!”

 

A woman walked in with her arms full of books and files and Severus arched an eyebrow. She was slim with spiked blond hair, the tips colored a deep green and her eyes were a pale blue. “Sorry I’m late Ash, traffic through London is hell, and I stopped by the new place to drop off my bags before I came to pick up Mr….erm…Snake?”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl, “It’s Snape.” He snapped.

 

She arched an eyebrow and pushed her glasses back on her nose, “oh, someone is a little touchy there. I was one letter off, you need to get that stick out of your ass.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, “why you little-”

 

“Enough! Both of you! Severus, this is your Squire Belladona Raynolds. She flew here from the states, her old Dark-Hunter got roasted and she has been assigned to you now. She is extremely tech savvy and will help you get adjusted to, what do you people call it, Muggle life? She has been filled in on everything with you. You will be living together so I suggest that you both learn to adapt. Now then, he is all yours Dona, I have other places to be.” Acheron waved to them as he vanished.

 

Belladona rolled her eyes and shook her head, “damn you Acheron.”

 

“You are named after a very deadly flower? Why is that?”

 

Belladona smirked, “I may be pretty on the outside but I will kill a man quicker than anything if I am crossed. My mother used to say I had a temper even before I was birthed, she said the name came to her in a dream and she never let it go. Shall we go home?”

 

Severus sighed, already feeling himself starting to like the snarky American in front of him. “We shall see how this arrangement works. As long as you do not get in my way.”

“Same goes for you.” She laughed following him out of the small room.

Severus stopped as he stepped into the London night air and took a deep breath. "Dear Merlin what have i gotten myself into?"

"Well, I don't know about Merlin but you just entered the shittiest job in the world."

He snorted with a small smirk, "you try teaching first year Potions then we will discuss shittiest job in the world." He laughed leading her into an alley way and holding out his arm to her. "Hold on, we will just Aparate there." He said with a curt nod as she grabbed his arm and he took them both home.


	2. I

~~London, England 2009~~

 

 

 

Severus snarled as he felt something knock into him in the Alley, sending him sprawling. He slowly stood up and turned, his fingers tight around his wand, “taking a man from behind, how utterly juvenile.” He snarled at the blonde man in front of him. He folded an arm over his chest, keeping his wand out and ready and arched an eyebrow. “Only one of you? How disappointing, and here I was hoping for a challenge.”

 

“I am more than enough of a match for you you bloody Dark-Hunter.” The man charged at him and Severus sighed.

“ _Sectumsempra._ ” He flicked his wand and smirked as he watched as his curse hit the Daimon in the chest and the blonde demon before him burst into a shower of gold dust. “For being soul stealing monsters, they really are very stupid.” He muttered to himself as he brushed his robes off and checked hit pocket watch. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he tucked his wand away.

“Very nice, sir.” Belladona’s voice crackled over his headset, making the elder wizard jump.

“Belladona, how many times have I told you to let me know when you start up the radio. Or are you spying on me again?”

He could hear the young woman snort, “oh get your robes out of a twist Bats, I just realized you weren’t home yet and its nearly dawn, do I need to pick you up?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname she created for him. “I am nearly home. You should know that since you track my every movement on your GPS locator program.”

“Alright you caught me Bats, we’ve got Ash here with a few others, looks like something big is happening so we need you here since it seems like this is the territory it’s going to go down in. And there’s also something else you aren’t going to like.”

“Oh do the wonders ever cease?” he muttered as he began walking to the lavish loft he shared with Belladona in one of the more cultured areas of London. He stopped outside of the apartment complex where his home now stood and looked to see the sky starting to lighten from its beautiful inky black color to a darker blue and rapidly continued to lighten. He had been a Dark-Hunter for ten years and found that the life was something he could truly get behind. It was joyful and he was for the most part free. True to her word Artemis never appeared, he was paid a king’s ransom, although he had learned to ward his lab since she seemed to enjoy dropping said payment into his cauldrons when he was working on extremely volatile potions. He was also still able to associate with his fellow wizards, though he rarely made an appearance in the Wizarding World itself, which again did not bother him at all. At first it enraged Acheron to no end, which Severus found was quite amusing to watch the leader of the Dark-Hunters sputter at being so easily dismissed by the surly Potions Master, that was until Severus explained the dynamics of the Wizarding world and how immortality and ageing were treated differently.

 

“Are you coming up or not Bats?” Belladona’s voice crackled over the radio making Severus’s eye twitch.

 

“Insufferable brat.” He muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips. He hated to admit it, and never would in the presence of others, but he found the girl charming and endearing. Barely old enough to be considered an adult in the Wizarding World he had paid for her way into the University of London where the tech savvy young woman graduated with high honors in Technological Sciences. He had stood at her graduation, her family long gone and her being an orphan, and he found himself proud in her achievements and he pushed her to look farther into the future. She had also become adept at merging Muggle tech with the Wizarding world. He was proud to say that their flat was probably one of the safest places in all of England, even more so than Hogwarts itself, the magical wards rivaled the school while the technical advances and security system could rival the Tower of London. He keyed in his passcode into the door of their flat and let himself in letting the door shut firmly behind him as the wards were put back up. A small crack had his house elf, Millie, standing beside him.

“Welcome home Master Severus! Millie be taking your cloak for you sir!”

 

Severus gave a sharp nod as he pulled the cloak from his shoulders and gave it to her, “where is Belladona?”

“Mistress Dona be saying that Master Severus was to be joining her in the living room, shall Millie be gathering tea and cakes for Master Severus’s guests?”

 

“That will be fine Millie.”

The elf bowed low as she disappeared and Severus made his way into the spacious living room where he saw Belladona and Acheron bending over a laptop with three other people. He cleared his throat. “Good evening Acheron, Belladona, or rather morning.” He said as he sat down in his armchair, his black eyes never leaving the three complete strangers in his home. “Belladona, how did you get three perfect strangers past my wards?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Hey don’t look at me Bats, that was all the bossman here, I was sitting here perfectly content running my schematics and talking with Tad and Otto, just catching up on good old American interests, all the sudden poof and there were four people in here. I tried telling Acheron he can’t just poof in here like that, but you know him.”

 

Severus snorted, “of course, thank you Acheron, now it seems I have to rework my wards, I do value my safety and privacy you know.”

 

Acheron smirked, his eyes hidden behind his ever present sunglasses, “now now Severus, no need to get testy with me. Boy you really are a surly bastard this early in the morning aren’t you?”

 

“only when I come to find my home invaded, my powers slowly being drained, and wanting nothing more than a nice warm shower and to crawl into my bed until I have to check on the monthly brew for St. Mungos.” Severus retorted, hating that he knew that the three beings in the room were other Dark-Hunters and there for taking a toll on his own Dark-Hunter powers.

The Asian looking Dark-Hunter cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes amused. “Tactile Telekinesis, interesting, I have never met another Dark-Hunter with that power.”

 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “What are you Telepathic?”

The man laughed, “forgive me, I’m Dragon, I sometimes forget myself, I can sense the powers of others.”

 

Severus stilled as he examined the three men before him, his mind processing. “Dragon, yes I have read about you, as well as heard about you on my last trip to the States, I was visiting with…Ravyn and Susan Kontis, Susan spoke very highly of you and your Dojo, I was also highly impressed with her martial skills even though it is not a skill that is used in my society.” His eyes drifted to the two other men and he examined him thoughtfully. “Hm…you,” he pointed to the Mediterranean looking man, “are Squid right?”

The man blinked rapidly, “ _sim_ _,_ but how did you know?” He asked his voice rough, laced with a thick Portuguese accent.

Severus smirked, “I didn’t.”

 

Squid gaped at him, “there is no way you knew I was Squid, we have never met before.”

 

“It was process of elimination, everything about you screams pirate. So far there are only three ex Pirate Dark-Hunters, Jean-Luc, but everyone knows him because of the gold loop he holds in his ear.” Severus said holding up a finger, “Rafael Santiago, who hates being compaired to Taye Diggs and is bald with scrollwork tattooing.” Severus’s smirk widened even more as his eyes danced, “so by elimination that leaves you Squid, the Portuguese Pirate who never speaks of his powers. Though given enough time I am fairly certain I can tell what they are.”

Squid curled his lip at the pale man as the last unidentified male roared with laughter. “Boy, he pegged you good mate.”

Severus arched an eyebrow, “and you are Xander St. James…though who you are has been lost to history. You changed the face of Ancient Runes back in the day, we still use your theories for spell crafting, I even created a few of my own deadly spells because of your formulas.”

Xander laughed. “Oh really?”

 

Severus smirked as he drew his wand out and pointed it at Belladona, “ _Langlock_ _._ ”

Belladona growled as her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth and she glared at her Dark-Hunter as Xander got up and walked over to her. He took her face in his hands and opened her mouth examining her. “Fascinating, a beautiful application that keeps from pesky secrets getting out.”

 

Acheron rolled his eyes, “if you two are quite finished.”

“ _Finite._ ” He muttered flicking his wand.

 

Belladona glared at him, “that was a dick move Bats.” She muttered.

 

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled as the House Elf levitated in a tray filled with cakes and tea. He settled back with his own cup and looked to Acheron. “Alright, so what is this all about Acheron?”

 

“Well it seems that we have gotten word of movements within the Daimon ranks…”

“And how would you have an insight into those?” Severus asked before taking a sip of his tea, his mind working as if he were still spying for Dumbledore.

 

“Ah now Severus, you know how much I value my privacy and secrets. Let’s just say I have a very good insight into what goes on with the Spathi Daimons. As I was saying, word of what you are has gotten around Severus, it seems they were terrified by what you were until they stumbled upon a place called the Leaky Cauldron? It seems some of them were fallowing you or Belladona during one of your trips and they got a little hungry. They found one of your kind.”

 

Severus felt himself go cold on the inside, his own horror mirrored on the face of Xander. “They fed from a Wizard? And the _Prophet_ was claiming vampires…they were nearly right on the money with that one.”

 

“How could this have happened?” Xander asked, horrified. “Wizards and Witches have been undetectable to them for thousands of years. Surly they could not have figured it out so fast…unless…Severus…please tell me you do not use your wand while hunting Daimons.”

 

Severus’s brow furrowed, “of course I do. I am a Wizard and have been using it since I was 11 years old. I was told to use whatever means necessary to take these bastards down, and I am pants at any sort of muggle fighting.”

 

“It’s true!” Belladona piped up, “he can’t even take me on in a fight and I’m just a human and Dark-Hunters are way stronger than I am.”

 

Xander turned blazing eyes onto Acheron. “You didn’t think to have him use other means? You allowed a whole other race of people to be in danger! How could you be so careless Ash?!”

“Can someone explain to the rest of us why exactly this is so bad?” Dragon asked rubbing his forehead, “I’m getting a headache trying to decipher all of this.”

 

Severus sighed, “guess the proverbial cat is out of the bag, Xander and I are Wizards, just different eras of Wizards it seems. Back when Xander was still mortal we were called Sorcerers, but now we have our own society completely separate from the world of non-Wizards, or Muggles. We have our own laws among other things. We can also do magic, not cheap parlor tricks that you can see in that horrid city Las Vegas. Here in London is one of the largest Wizarding hubs in the world, the British Ministry of Magic foresees all issues within the United Kingdom and it also deals with one of three of the largest schools for young Witches and Wizards, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The world of Wizards is generally split between three blood types, Pureblood, Muggleborn, and Half-blood. I myself am a Half-Blood, meaning one of my parents was a Witch or Wizard, in this case it was my mother, and my father was of no magical ancestry so he was a Muggle. Purebloods are much like the Aristocracy, the best of the best, both of their families come from long lines of wizards and so on and so forth, a Muggleborn is a witch or wizard who comes from a home where both parents are muggles but the family seems to have some Wizarding blood in their family at some point and it manifested in the child.”

 

Xander nodded, “and I was a Muggleborn, my Wizarding blood came from my mothers side when I was able to trace it back. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the Ravenclaw house when I was 11 years old. We can fill you in more with details when we have more time, as of now we have a big problem.”

 

Squid ran his fingers through his hair, “Ash, these Wizards…would their blood and souls have the same properties as say a Were-Hunter?”

Acheron smirked, “ding ding ding, we have a winner folks. That’s the real shitty part, it seems that Wizard souls have the same kick as a Were-Hunter and they are more of an easy pickings since Wizards know nothing about Daimons. Sure they know about vampires seeing as those are real, but you can see the problem we have now.”

Severus cursed as he got to his feet, “This is not good.” He muttered as he began to pace, rolling his wand in his fingers. “There might be hope though, they don’t know how to get into Daigon Alley.”

 

Acheron sighed, “well now that’s not always true…as you all know when a Daimon takes a soul into themselves they gain everything that soul was. So say, they took someone like Ravyn’s soul into them-”

 

“We’d be fucked.” Belladona muttered.

“Yes, now imagin if they got Severus’s soul or Xander’s, yes I know they dont have their souls blah blah blah, but they are cut of the same cloth as the dead man so just roll with it.”

 

Severus snorted, “trust me, if they had gotten the soul of say Voldemort or Dumbledore…then the world would burn.”

Xander and Belladona shuddered while the other three looked confused. “A quick run down, Dumbledore was one of the most powerful Wizards of this time, he was known as the Light Lord, Voldemort was his polar opposite, the Dark Lord."

Dragon nodded, “ah, I see.”

 

Acheron rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses, “yes, you see the problem. I have also learned that they have locked onto a new target…and this is the part that I know you will hate Severus.”

 

“As if any news you could give me would be worse than finding out that Daimons are now on the hunt for Wizards.” The Potion’s Master grumbled.

 

“Their new target Severus…is Harry James Potter.”


	3. II

“No, no, no absolutely not! Acheron you have no idea what you are asking of me by saying I must take that…that boy into my home.” Severus growled.

 

“I’m not asking Severus, I’m giving you an order. You are a Dark-Hunter remember your oath.” Acheron said smoothly, "besides the boy would not be here, you would be moving into his home."

“I gave up a lot to save that boy, I did my oath to both Dumbledore and to Lily, I paid my price, and now I am paying another by hunting down these creatures that your mistress and her brother created.” Severus sneered, “this is the more than the freedom I had in the last half of my mortal life. Harry Potter has made his name for himself, he is now the Minister of Magic and he is the Chosen One.”

 

“This is not up for debate Severus, you will go to Harry and you will keep him safe.”

 

Severus snarled, “Why don’t you make one of the others take over the brat? You brought them here for that have you not?”

 

Xander sighed, “We each have our assignment Severus. I have taken over as a Professor of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts to watch over the students as well as key people like a Professor Flitwick and the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.”

Severus felt himself go cold inside, “Minerva and Filius are in danger?”

Acheron nodded, “I have studied them closely, they are both exceptionally magical individuals and with Minerva’s study to become an animal without having the complications of a Were-Hunter makes her all the more desirable. Filius is a talented man, and the question of his mixed blood it makes us wonder and worry that his blood and soul might cause something dangerous if taken by a Daimon.”

Severus sighed, seeing that he couldn’t win this fight and resigned to his fate. “Alright, who are Squid and Dragon going to look over?”

 

Acheron smirked, knowing he had won against the Potions Master. “Dragon is assigned to looking over the Weasley Family, each of the children have shown strong magical potential as well as making significant impacts in the world, if a Daimon didn’t consume them then they are at risk of being used by a Daimon. Squid is to take over looking after the Malfoy family.” Acheron stopped when he heard the sound of breaking glass and looked to see Severus growling as he picked pieces of his cup out of his hand. “Severus?”

 

“You should have said that my godson and his family are in danger Acheron. Draco is my family.”

 

“That is exactly why I have assigned Squid. I know that Draco is important to you, as well as his wife and children. It would cloud your judgement as a Dark-Hunter and make you lose objective as well as lose sight of the true goal and your oath as a Dark-Hunter. Know that Draco will be safe with Squid and his Squire Carl. You will have constant communication with the other Dark-Hunters as well as their Squires. I want you all to check in with each other on a nightly basis. You will operate primarily in the Wizarding World now, and your current routes are being taken over by some new bloods that we have and you will move locations. Molly and Arthur Weasley have already accepted Dragon and Tyler into their home and are aware of the dangers but not in the depth that it will go. All of the Weasley children have been relocated to the Weasley home, and with some help from myself and a few other Dark-Hunters their home has been changed and fortified. Squid and Carl have already been moved into the Malfoy family home and Draco has accepted our services and help, on the condition he have regular contact with you. Xander and Brynna are both leaving tonight to settle into Hogwarts. Thanks to your squire here each of their technical gadgets have been fixed up and revamped to operate on the magical areas around them to make communication easier for those who have not lived in the Magical world.”

Severus sighed, “So where am I to be assigned.”

 

“You are to be moved into Minister Potter’s home tomorrow night. Minister Potter will be expecting you and Belladona has already introduced herself and set herself up within his home.”

 

Severus glared, “Just how long have you been planning this Acheron.”

The Dark-Hunter leader smirked as he leaned back into his chair. “About a month now. I was surprised at how easily your kind accepts the idea of us. It made things very simple. I knew you would have a problem with the fact that you are to babysit Minister Potter so I took the liberty of doing what I do best and setting up my Dark-Hunters where you will be most useful.”

 

“Meddling bastard.” Severus growled.

Acheron laughed as he stood up and he rolled his shoulders. “Well now that this debriefing is done, we will all leave. Severus you are to report to Minister Potters home at sunset tomorrow night and get yourself settled. Once you are you are to check in with everyone at midnight via Skype and will continue to do that until we can assess the threat and figure out what the Daimons want, what their goals are, and figure out how to stop them.”

Severus sighed, “Do we know anything about the Daimons? Who is leading them here? Or even what brought them here besides my using magic.”

 

“So far it seems to be curiosity, you were something they had never seen before, a non physical combat type Dark-Hunter, you threw them off with your spells. You are talented in something called Occlumency correct?” Acheron watched the darker man nod, “good, if you could somehow get a Daimon under your custody without killing him or him killing you then I want you to use that. Never forget your main goal is to protect the Minister as well as the many other innocent human lives. You are a Dark-Hunter, remember you oath and remember you offered your soul in exchange for vengeance and you got your revenge.”

Severus sighed. “As you say Acheron, I will keep my eyes and ears open.”

 

Acheron nodded, “good, now get some sleep. I will check in in a week to see how things are progressing. Remember regular check up with the other Dark-Hunters midnight every night. Good night.” Acheron left and the three other Dark-hunters bid their farewells and left as well leaving Belladona and Severus in their home alone.

Severus sighed again and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he flicked his wand and the curtains closed and the candles all lit casting the room in a soft glow. “Millie.” He called for the elf.

 

“What can Millie be doing for Master Severus sir?” The elf squeaked.

 

“We are going to be leaving here, pack up everything that is essential and needed for an assignment from Acheron, put my cauldrons under stasis spells and work with Minister Potter’s elves and-”

 

“Mister Potter’s house elves have already gotten rooms set up for Master Severus and Mistress Dona sir! A lab and everything for Master Severus’s work being set up in Mister Potter’s basement. Mistress Dona is having Millie move things over there the last week sir.” The elf said proudly.

 

Severus sighed, “very good Millie, just continue on and have everything we need there by tomorrow night.”

 

“Yes sir!” She said as she popped away.

 

“For the record I am sorry. Acheron wouldn’t let me tell you anything, he was worried about what you would do.”

“How long as this been going on Belladona?”

 

“About two weeks…Ash brought you in at the last possible minute. I tried telling him that you needed to know. But you know the bossman, when he decides something it’s law. I wanted so bad to tell you, I hated going behind your back, especially with how good you have been to me.”

Severus sighed and got up walking to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “It’s alright Belladona. You were doing what you are supposed to do, as much as I hate to say it Acheron was right, if I had brought in earlier I would have fought harder. Acheron did what was right.”

 

Belladona looked up at him, “are you scared Severus? To see Harry again?”

 

Severus sighed and laid his cheek on the top of her head, in the last ten years Belladona was able to worm her way into a place that no one could. He had confessed everything to her, ranging from his reasons behind his actions in the War, his love of Lily Potter that turned out to be because he craved a companion who would be a light in the darkness he constantly felt, his passion for Potions and the gateway they offered into new insight and a new understanding, and even his deep emotions over one Harry Potter. He had confessed that he never stopped looking after the boy turned man and now that he was a full grown man he craved him. Severus saw a strength and a light that drew him in, he wanted that light to banish the darkness inside of him. He cursed Belladona for making him wonder and pursue his thoughts and he hugged her tightly. “Yes, I do believe I am scared.”

 

She laid her hands on his arms around her shoulders and nodded, “I understand. But maybe…maybe this was meant to be. You know the rest of the Squires talk about how the Fates put us in these situations to where we can’t escape. Also that Acheron is just trying his best to give his Hunters something to fight for in this world. Eternity is a long time alone Sev…and I mean he would know, Talon doesn’t call him T-Rex for nothing you know. He only recently found Tory, and she’s been so good for him. Word on the site is that its giving the other Hunters hope, I mean look at it Kryian, Talon, Valarius, hell even psycho ass Zarek found someone. Maybe this is your chance.”

 

Severus gave a dry laugh, “So optimistic, never lose that sunshine.” He whispered, using the one nickname he had given her, something he would never admit to. “Let’s just do our job and figure out what those soul stealing bastards want.” He kissed her forehead and straightened. “Now I am going to sleep, it has been a long night and sleep sounds better than anything. Wake me up before sunset.”

 

“I’ll have your tea for you. Good night Sev. And don’t worry we will get through this. Daimons are idiots remember, they always mess up.”

 

He shook his head and smirked, “you are right, they always do. Hopefully we won’t be away from home to long.”

She watched him walk into his room and the door closed as she looked down at her computer. An IM from Minister Potter stood waiting for her to answer. She sighed and typed out her answer, _let the seduction begin_. Was all she typed back before closing her computer and going to bed.

 

////////

 

Harry Potter smirked at his computer, “Yes!” He punched the air and grinned stupidly, the elusive Potions Master had avoided him at all costs, and now because his world was in danger once more it was bringing the surly man back into his life. “You will be mine Severus, and this time you are not going to be getting away.” He vowed before closing down his computer and heading off to his room, falling into bed to dream about the man who haunted his thoughts and dreams for the last ten years.


	4. III

The next night Severus rose with the sunset and he sighed, he used to be an early riser greeting the dawn with a cup of tea and a review of his lesson plans. He sighed and turned as the door opened and Belladona walked in with a cup of tea in her hands. “Hey, morning sleepy head, brought you some tea.”

He smiled and took the tea, “you know you don’t have to demote yourself to gopher. I have forgiven you sunshine.” 

 

She smiled, “yeah I know, I just feel bad. I didn’t want to go behind your back, I mean if I did you’d know it because there would be some sort of prank involved.” She said winking in a way that almost reminded him of Harry.

 

 

 

He let out a dry laugh before taking a sip of his tea, “well, seems we will be leaving for Minister Potter’s home, I wonder if he is still at Grimmauld Place.” The Dark-Hunter mused quietly. 

 

“Actually he’s not, he told me about that place…said he couldn’t go back after his godfather passed…not that I blame him, I still can’t get myself to go back to Twin Cities. Anyway, he’s at Potter Manor, he’s been getting it more modern and making it more suitable for such a forward thinking wizard.”

 

 

 

Severus barked a dry laugh, “he would think himself like that, Merlin help me, this is going to be the longest assignment of my life.” 

 

“Nah,” Belladona, “you have to remember you’re immortal now, and from what you told me keeping an eye on Minister Potter and making sure Albus Dumbledore stayed alive long enough to set everything up.”

 

 

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “yes, there were those assignments. Come, we should finish everything and leave as soon as possible. We need to fill Potter in and get ourselves situated so that we can make our deadline to check in with the others.” 

 

Belladona gave him a mock salute, “aye aye sir!” She clicked her heels together and darted out of the room as he groaned at her antics.

 

 

 

~~Potter Manor~~

 

 

 

Harry paced in his receiving room wringing his hands nervously as he thought about seeing his childhood obsession and crush. When he was contacted by Acheron he thought the man was needing to see a Mind Healer, swearing that the odd looking man needed his head examined. Harry chuckled softly and jumped when the crack of Apparition sounded letting him know that people had arrived. He turned to see Severus standing as cool and stoic as ever and a young woman on her knees clutching as his sleeve with a hand over her mouth. He watched as Severus pulled a vile out of his pocket and passed it to her.

 

“Drink this Belladona.” He said softly, “I am sorry, but it was quicker than any other transportation and we do not want to Alert the Daimons to our movements.”

She shuddered as she swallowed the potion and made a face, “can’t you make it taste better? That stuff is horrible! I think I’ve had better drinks when made by Mike and Leo at the Inferno.” She muttered making him roll his eyes. 

 

Harry felt his heart pick up speed as he gazed at the Potions Master. Time had left the man unchanged, he still wore his same heavy robes buttoned all the way to the neck and down the cuffs. His hair was a little longer now and pulled back from his stern face making the lines of his chin and cheekbones stand out. Harry had to stop himself from launching himself at the potions master and showing him just how much he missed him. “Belladona, Severus, welcome to Potter Manor.”

 

 

Severus stiffened, “It’s still Professor Snape to you Mr. Potter.” He snapped, “I am still your elder and will be addressed as such.”

 

 

 

Harry smirked, “you haven’t been a professor in over ten years Severus, and with you living here while you work on your assignment a little familiarity will not kill you.” 

 

“Impudent child, always like your father, no respect for authority, Acheron will rue the day he put me on your assignment.”

 

 

 

Harry frowned, “now Severus, come on really? We are going to resort back to you insulting my father? A man over twenty years dead? We’ve got more important things to worry about, there was another kidnapping….and I got word that another body has been found.” 

 

Belladona laid a hand on his sleeve as he opened his mouth to retort and he sighed shoving his dislike for James Potter away and moving on to being a Dark-Hunter and not Harry’s ex-Professor. “Very well Mr. Potter, lead the way, I doubt it is custom to hold such delicate words in a place where one can easily be eavesdropped upon?”

 

 

 

Harry sorted, “as if, my home is more secure than you think Severus, think Gringotts.” His green eyes danced with mirth and Severus rolled his eyes and Belladona looked confused. “Gringotts is our Wizarding Bank that’s run by Goblins, they say the only place safer is Hogwarts, but in the whole time I’ve been in the Wizarding World, which is the last fifteen years or so, the bank was only broken into twice while the school…well let’s just say I think the seven years I was there were the most interesting that school has seen in a while.” 

 

Severus snorted into his hand before doubling over in laughter making both Harry and Belladona jump. Severus chuckled as he struggled to get his laughter under control, a minute or so passed before he finally sobered leaving a very shocked Harry in his wake. “Yes, you can say that Mr. Potter. Your knack for getting into trouble and being in the Hospital Wing every other week, I dare say you are the one who kept my Potion skills up to par on simple potions. Now then, shall we go?”

 

 

 

Harry felt his stomach flutter, Severus’s voice still made him shiver and want more, and now he wanted to hear the snarky man say his first name. Watching the man lose control over his laughter gave him hope that the last ten years away from everything finally loosened the man up enough to finally be open to his advances. “Right, the house elves can take care of your bags and coats.” He snapped his fingers and two elves appeared holding out their arms. 

 

Severus slid his traveling bag from his shoulder and made quick work of the buttons on his cloak shouldering it off revealing simple black jeans, polished loafers, and a button up dark green silk shirt with a few buttons undone around his throat, his Head of House pendant pinned to the lapel of his shirt. Belladona sported a pair of whitewash blue jeans, a dark blue tunic wrap shirt, and black flats. Harry smirked as he looked the ex professor over causing the older man’s jaw to twitch.

 

 

 

“Can I assist you with something Mr. Potter? Or are you content to gape at me like a cod fish?” He snapped folding his arms over his chest. 

 

Harry blushed softly and cleared his throat. “Right yes sorry, let’s go to the parlor,” He quickly led them to the formal parlor and offered them drinks before sitting down and laying out papers. “Alright, here’s everything we have gathered. Since Acheron brought up a few things we have pulled the few “vampire” cases back up and have re-looked into them.”

 

 

 

Severus took a sip of his brandy and set it to float near him as he pulled the first file into his hands and opened it up. “Hm, I can see where you all thought it was vampire bites…but it was missing the classic mauling characteristics.” 

 

Harry nodded, marveling at the man’s Wandless magic and control, “erm…yeah I mean we just thought it was one of the more I guess civilized vampires, like the ones who watch to many bad movies and try to live that life. But then we also noticed that even the victims magical signature was gone, vanished.”

 

 

 

Belladona chewed her lip, “yeah that makes sense since a Daimon quite literally consumes everything that the person is or was. How many cases have you had?” 

 

Harry sighed, “so far? Only four, which we are lucky, from what your boss was telling me it could be a lot worse, I think the advantage that we have is that they find witches and wizards who are outside of our safe places, so leaving the Leaky Cauldron or the Ministry. So far they have been unable to detect the magical places, and it seems we still have the advantage of keeping people safe. I want to nip this in the bud before it turns into another panic, the last thing people need is to be locked in their homes terrified.”

 

 

 

“I agree Mr. Potter, your work as Minister has changed the Wizarding world for the better, while you were an abysmal student at best I can say that I am quite proud of the man you became and I know that your mother would be very proud of you as well.” Severus said softly as he poured over the documents and grabbed his drink.

 

 

 

Harry felt a stupid smile cross his face and he quickly schooled it into being something polite, his Minister Smile as Hermione called it. “Thank you Sir. How are you doing that?” 

 

Severus lifted his head up. “Doing what Mr. Potter?”

 

 

 

“Your glass? I’ve never seen anyone be able to hold a levitation without a wand for so long.” 

 

Severus blinked, his black eyes confused before he shook his head. “I see that you were not informed of what a Dark-Hunter truly is, though I have no idea if it is safe to let you know fully, unless you have improved on your Occlumency?”

 

 

 

Harry chuckled, “didn’t have a choice with that one, once I became Minister I had to work really hard, but eventually even my thick skull got the hang of it.” 

 

Severus looked to Belladona who nodded, “Acheron gave us the ok to inform Minster Potter about everything. I’ve already begun filling him in, but I figured I’d leave the good stuff up to you.”

 

 

 

Severus sighed as he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him, his black eyes locking with green. “As you know Mr. Potter…I died on that night, eleven years ago. Nagini’s bite was fatal, but because I held such rage at the injustice of my life my soul cried out to Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt. She granted me a final act of Vengeance, which you yourself witnessed, since that night I have been doing my job as a Dark-Hunter. Along with being unable to be out in sunlight and being unable to die, I also have developed powers it seems.” 

 

“You mean on top of your magic? Because to be honest Sir you did have some nifty tricks up your sleeve when you were alive, I mean you could fly without a broom.”

 

 

 

Belladona snorted, “probably one of his more crowing achievements as a Dark-Hunter.” She laughed shaking her head, “I swear I have never seen a Daimon run so fast in my life. No one has ever seen a Dark-Hunter fly before Severus here, I was out one day just before Dawn probably about three years or so ago, and I was attacked and then out of no where in swoops Severus! His robes billowed around and he looked every bit of pissed off Dark-Hunter. Then WHAM! He flicks his wand and I’m covered in dusted Daimon.”

 

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “and ever since then you have called me Bats.”

 

 

 

Harry snickered, “so you told her your knickname from the students at Hogwarts?”

 

Severus glared at the dark haired man, “I have no problems hexing you Mr. Potter. Or turning you over my knee.” 

 

Harry shuddered, his green eyes darkening. “I’m sure you don’t sir, but I do prefer being turned over your knee, hexing tends to be a little annoying.” He smirked.

 

 

 

Severus felt the spark of arousal shoot through him and he cleared his throat looking back to the folders, “I would like to get in and look at the latest victim, maybe tomorrow night after we have settled in and established a pattern and our route.” 

 

“Sounds reasonable, what are you looking for?”

 

 

 

“Bats here has been looking to create a potion or a spell to help us track Daimon movement. He’s thinking that a fresh Daimon kill will leave a sort of imprint, seeing as they are what you consider magical creatures.”

 

 

 

Harry nodded, “so kind of like when we are tracking werewolf kills or something just as dangerous.”

 

 

 

Severus nodded, “I would classify a Daimon as a 5 X on the danger classification scale, right up there with werewolves and dragons.”

 

 

 

“but they live in human society.” Harry pointed out.

 

 

 

“True, but so do most werewolves, then again a werewolf, like Mr. Lupin is usually on the potion. There is no potion for a Daimon, there is also no saving the victim once they are taken. In our world Mr. Potter they are a complete unknown, making them even more dangerous.”

 

 

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “of course, your right. This whole thing…people are starting to get scared, even the Ministry itself is having a hard time keeping everything under wraps. You know how fast gossip spreads in our world.”

 

 

 

“Yes, well you have done a good job so far of keeping it concealed. With us here now, and pooling our resources with yours we can hopefully find out what is happening and why they are doing this.”

 

 

 

Belladona lifted a book out of her bag and handed it to Harry, “here, I was given permission by the squire Council to give you this.”

 

 

 

Harry took the heavy tome in his hands and ran his fingers over the crest on the front of the book. “What is it?”

 

 

 

“A Squire’s hand book, since you knew Severus before and are working so close with us we are willing to give you our secrets…you are not being brought in as a squire since your work is much more important, you will be an informant and work with us on problems and keep your world and our world separate. Should it prove too much for you…well you’ll probably get a visit from Otto. Pray that that doesn’t happen. Now read through that carefully and I am going to go and get our base of operations set up and start running numbers until we have to check in with the other Dark-Hunters.” She got up and left the room leaving the two men to stare at each other, the tension in the room thick.

 

 

 

“So, you never did explain what powers you gained on top of your magic.” Harry said smoothly trying to get some kind of conversation going.

 

 

 

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes, “on top of my magic I have what is known as Tactile Telekinetics, meaning I can pick up things with very little effort. It also seems I have a very general sense of telekenetics seeing as I can do what wandless magic can’t, and it makes brewing the potions easier. I can also read minds, but tend not to due to the fact that people rarely think anything of importance.”

 

 

 

Harry hid his smirk behind his glass as he filed that information away, “does your mind reading get out of hand at all?”

 

 

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “should I become absorbed in something I can catch fleeting thoughts, or if I just wake up.” He slowly got to his feet and gathered up the papers. “I had better go and work with Belladona, and you better get some sleep Minister Potter. I will see you before you leave for work in the morning.” He bowed his head and left the room quickly.

 

 

 

Harry groaned as he flopped back into his chair with a pout. “He’s as stubborn as ever.” He looked down at the book in his lap and sighed. “may as well get started reading this, maybe it will give me what I need to get Severus to open up.” He quickly made his way to his room and settled down to read for the next few hours.


	5. IV

Three weeks passed and they found themselves no closer to figuring out what was going on. Luckily in those three weeks there had only been one more Wizard that was killed by the Daimons. Harry had read through the book that Belladona had given him and found himself on the lookout for the Daimons now that he knew what they looked like and what to look out for. Severus still went on his nightly hunts, trying to track down leads, and also avoiding the man and his own desires for him while still trying to be polite about it. The Dark-Hunter groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen, gripping the doorframe as the scent of coffee drifted to him. He glared at the offending lights of the kitchen and flicked his wand to dim them a little, causing a laugh to drift to him making him jump. “Damnit Potter make a noise when you enter a room.”

 

Harry smirked into his coffee mug. “I was sitting here enjoying an evening coffee Severus.” _Fuck he’s beautiful._

 

Severus’s head snapped to where the young man was sitting. “What did you say?”

 

“I said I was here enjoying an evening coffee.” Harry said simply, his sly smirk still hidden by his mug. He let his mind wonder over all the things he wanted to do to Severus. His eyes drifted over how Severus now looked, he was still tall and formidable looking, but his body was lithe and lean like a swimmer. He wore a simple pair of black workout pants and a black t-shirt that stretched across his torso, his long hair pulled back from his face. His mind drifted over all the things he wanted to do, and all the while he knew that Severus could hear it all.

 

Severus turned his back on Harry as his mind tried very hard to block out what was running through the younger man’s mind.

 

 _Merlin, I wonder just how strong he is. Could he hold me down? What do his lips taste like? I want to taste him, feel him on my tongue, feel him in- “_ Enough! _”_ Severus barked whipping around, his fists clenched at his side. “What is the meaning of those thoughts?”

 

Harry blinked at him and calmly put his mug down, “what thoughts Severus?”

 

“Do not play coy you insolent brat. I will not have you make a fool of me again.” Severus hissed.

 

Harry slowly stood up and walked to where the ex Professor was standing and stopping in front of him. “Do you really have no idea just how attractive you are? How much I want you? I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen years old Severus. Watching you die that night killed everything inside of me and I was glad to go face down Voldemort and go to the afterlife after you, to track you down and make you listen to me. I searched for you, you know.”

 

Severus felt his chest constrict, “you did?”

 

“Ten years, the night you fled the castle I began looking for you. I thought that if I became Minister of Magic I could find you, boy was I wrong. It wasn’t until Acheron showed up in my office and explained everything. Now here you are, looking the same as you always did, and you are standing in my kitchen and I want nothing more than to drop to my knees and suck you off, or beg you to bend me over my own counter and fuck me until I’m seeing stars.”

 

Severus felt the growl rip from his throat as he shoved Harry against the wall, one of his hands wrapped around Harry’s throat, with just enough pressure to keep his attention. “You do not know what you are asking.”

 

Harry let out a soft moan as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Yes I do. I’m not a child Severus, I am a full grown man. One that has been longing after you for twelve years, I read the handbook, there’s nothing saying you can’t have romantic relations so don’t even try to play that card. I’m not your student anymore, you aren’t my professor, and I am the Minister of Magic, not to mention of legal consenting age. Now fucking kiss me already.”

 

Severus felt his patience snap as he growled and slammed his lips onto Harry’s with bruising force. He felt Harry melt under him and he took dominance of the kiss, moaning softly as he tasted Harry. His hand slipped around to cup the back of Harry’s head as he deepened the kiss, one of his legs sliding between Harry’s and pressing his thigh tightly against the bulge he felt in Harry’s pants. The younger man whimpered, rutting against Severus’s leg as he moaned into the older man’s mouth.

 

Harry pulled back, gasping for breath. “Oh fuck…Severus.” He whimpered grinding harder against him.

 

Severus gave him a predatory smile, “oh I plan on doing just that.” He growled softly as he claimed the Minister’s lips in another hard kiss, his fangs catching on Harry’s bottom lip and adding the tang of blood to the kiss. Severus groaned as he pressed Harry harder into the wall, reminding himself silently to send a thank you basket to Zarek for telling him about how blood could bring more pleasure.

 

“Sweet Dyonisus’s special wine!” Belladona yelped as she walked into the room and slapped her hand over her eyes. “Warn a woman or set up a ward when you wanna have naked kitchen time!”

 

Severus felt his face flame as he quickly stepped back from Harry and glared as the boy looked all too smug and delectable all at once and he wanted nothing more than to continue what he was doing. “Good evening Belladona.” She grumbled as she moved past him, making a show of keeping her eyes covered as she moved to the coffee making Harry laugh and Severus roll his eyes. “Oh stop it girl, you are making a fool out of yourself, we are both perfectly decent.”

 

She snorted as she poured her coffee, “I hate to say, but not so little-Severus wants to make his presence known.” She said staring pointedly at his pants that were tented from his aching erection. “And you have a little blood…right here.” She pointed to the corner of her own mouth and smirked as the dark man turned and fled from the room as if a Gallu was fast on his heels.

Harry sighed, “now I’ll be lucky if he even stays in the same room as me, thanks Dona.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “you both are way to sensitive. He’ll be fine, and this is payback for when I had a boy over and he caught us. Compared to what he did I was a fuckin saint.” She braced her hip against the counter and sipped her coffee. “How was your day at the Ministry?”

 

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes, grateful for the change of subject. “It’s a bloody nightmare, people are starting to jump at their own shadows, someone let it leak to the press that we have some rouge vampires running around. The vampire representatives are pissed at the accusations and the Magical Creatures Department has it’s hands full trying to keep them from starting a riot.”

 

Belladona chewed her lip as she began walking around the kitchen to cook something up for them to eat. “Jeez, and I thought that meetings of the Omegrion were bad from what Dante’s told me.”

 

“Dante?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, Dante. Dante Pontis, the Katagaria representative of the Omegrion, he’s also runs a place that acts kinda like a Sanctuary in Twin Cities, Minnesota, that is as long as you don’t piss off Dante. He’s got a nasty habit of biting before asking questions.. Before I lived with Severus as his Squire I was living in Twin Cities, my parents were killed by some Damions and I was rescued by Wulf, he is…was a Dark-Hunter assigned to Twin Cities. I haven’t seen him in a long time, but we still talk…it’s still kinda painful to go back ya know?”

 

Harry nodded, “yeah I do, after Sirius died I couldn’t stand that house, I sold it off and gave the money to Ron and Hermione for their wedding. I even tried to go back to Godric’s Hollow but I just couldn’t do it. So I chose one of the other Potter Estates and made that home.” He settled himself back at the table to watch her cook, “you know you don’t have to cook, I do have House Elves.”

 

She smiled, “nah it’s ok, Severus actually really likes my cooking and it gives me something to do. I may be a Techie Squire but cooking keeps my mind sharp enough to process everything I know about Tech. It’s good to keep something other than algorithms and the like in the mind.”

 

Harry laughed softly, “you kinda just reminded me of Severus right there. Back when he was my Professor at school he would go on and on about the importance of a sharp mind, liked to point out that mine didn’t seem very sharp. He used to drill into my thick skull that I needed to learn concentration and discipline.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

He smiled as he leaned back in his chair, “yeah I’d like to think so. But now that he’s back I feel like all the discipline I’ve instilled in myself goes right out the window.”

 

“Oh yeah, I could see that. Gossip with me a bit, is he good? I mean he just seems so intense that I would think kissing him would be like kissing a statue. He’s a dear friend don’t get me wrong but he needs that stick worked out of his ass a bit.”

 

Harry blinked in surprise, “he’s actually mellowed out a bit. If I had tried to kiss Severus ten years ago I would have had my balls hexed right off and been blown out a window. But yeah, it was intense better than I dreamed.”

 

Belladona smiled as she laid out her ingredients on the counter and grabbed a knife to start cutting up vegetables. “Well I will say, it’s a crime that both of you are gay. But it is the stuff of erotica novels watching you two kiss like that. It was nearly animalistic, must be all that pent up aggression.” She smiled wagging her eyebrows at him.

 

Harry blushed brightly, “Dona!”

 

“I’m just saying! Damn can none of you Brits take a joke? Jeeze you’d think I just set Sanctuary on fire.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “what is the plan for tonight?”

 

Severus swept back into the room wearing a pair of black tailored pants, a dark blue button down shirt, black loafers and his robes over his arm. He draped the robes over the back of a chair carefully and walked to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. “Tonight I plan on going around the Leaky Cauldron and see what I can find out. I had contacted Mrs. Longbottom and she has agreed to speak to me about the person they found in the alley by her establishment and work my way from there.”

 

“You’re going to go speak to her? As Severus Snape?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table and sipped his coffee. “Of course not, I’ll be using my glamor as well as a fake name. It’s given a tactical advantage to our Squires and Dark-Hunters that Acheron has compensated me very well for glamor rings and pendants for Dark-Hunters to wear.”

 

“because a glamor charm can last longer than a Polyjuice Potion.” Harry nodded, “makes sense.”

 

“As Acheron has informed me many times over, he is glad that we have at least one Wizard in our ranks now. He hates that I have to live soulless but, what’s a soul? Mine died a long time ago.” He said bitterly.

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“You could use my help Severus, and I could be your cover story. Say you’re one of the Aurors who got assigned to the investigation.”

 

“I can do that myself I have the necessary paperwork forged to prove documentation and provide myself a background to get answers. I was a spy long before you were born, this line of work is no different. You will be staying here, with Belladona doing research, I will be in touch but it is much too dangerous for you to be wondering out there. Acheron assigned me to keep you safe and that is what I intend to do.” Severus said calmly as he took another drink from his coffee.

 

“Oh no, you do not get to come in here and dictate how I run my life.” Harry snapped, “I’m not a helpless child Severus, I don’t need you to protect me anymore.”

 

“No you are a full grown adult, but you will stay here. What would you do if the Daimons got ahold of you hm? Do you know their weaknesses? Do you know how to fight them? Or better yet, let’s allow you to go out and you get picked up by something far worse than the Daimons.”

 

“Severus!” Belladona snapped as she set down two plates in front of them. “That’s enough, you didn’t know any better when you first started either. But Harry he does have a point, you can’t go running around and painting an even bigger target on your back. We don’t know who is after you, and from what I’ve gathered from the other Squires we’re looking at even more trouble since the Gallu have come back out.”

 

“What’s a Gallu?”

 

Severus snorted as he slowly began to eat, “exactly my point. You can’t go rushing off into this like you did when you went hunting for the Horcruxs. And if Sin is right, which in my experience gods usually are, then we have other problems to worry about. You will be able to stay here with Belladona and monitor everything that I do.”

 

Harry sighed, knowing that he could never win against the man in front of him. “Fine, I’ll stay here.”

 

Severus nodded as he continued to eat. Dinner passed by in relative silence and Harry used magic to clean up the dishes once they were done and he watched as Belladona and Severus got the Dark-Hunter ready to go out. Severus slid his glamor ring into place, his hair turned lighter and shorter, his eyes from black to a dark blue, and his face shifted giving him a perfect nose and a younger appearance. Harry found himself hating this glamor because he actually enjoyed how the man looked normally, and he watched as they placed an earpiece in the man’s ear and taped a wire to his chest. Belladona stepped back with an odd looking type of computer in her arms.

 

“Alright, everything’s looking good. Systems are up and running and it looks like the tech is working normally we’re good to go Bats.”

 

Severus glared at her as he buttoned up his shirt and tapped his wand to his throat. “Call me Bats one more time and I will slip a nasty potion into your morning coffee.” He threatened, the silky smooth voice gone into a slightly softer kinder voice that made Harry miss Severus’s normal voice.

 

“Whatever you say Boss. Now then we have all the stuff set up for recording and I’ve got the computers ready and running.”

 

Severus nodded, “very good. I’ll be back in a few hours hopefully we will have more answers by the time we have to check in with the others.” He nodded to them both before Apparating away.

 

Belladona cocked her head and motioned for Harry to follow her. They walked up the stairs to the room that sat right next to hers and he had to laugh at the amount of tech she stuffed into one space. Computers hummed happily, a big screen TV was blank on the wall, and there were maps on the wall. “Did you bring enough computers?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “hey, I gotta do my work for the Squires as well as work on whatever the Boss needs.” She sat in her computer chair as she pulled on a headset and fired up the computers. There was a total of six computers, three of which were displaying maps with blinking lights, one showed vital signs, one on a darkly colored website, and the last one hooked up with a webcam ready for chat. “Take a seat Minister Potter, and let me show you my own brand of magic.” She smiled and cracked her knuckles as she rolled to the computer with the webcam.

 

Harry laughed as he sat in the other chair and took the headset she offered him. “I’ve worked on computers before you know.”

 

She shot him a smile over her shoulder. “Not like I have. Hey Otto! Check out your ugly mug, coming in nice and clear with the new upgrades I see.” She smirked at the computer with the webcams fired up and two faces flickered into view splitting the screen. “Good to see you too Tad.”

 

“Watch it Dona.” The darker skinned male in an obnoxious Hawiian shirt growled.

 

“Oh I’m quaking in my boots. Dude what’s with the shirt? Still trying to piss off Valarius?”

 

Otto smirked, “every chance I get. Who’s the guy behind you?”

 

“Right, Otto, Tad this is Minister Harry Potter. Harry these are my friends Otto Carvaletti and Tad Addams, you guys got my bulletin on the Web site right about the increase in Daimon activity over here in Severus’s territory right? Minister Potter here is right in the thick of it.”

 

Tad looked at Harry, “Huh so you’re the cutie that my kid sis keeps talking about. Her and Xander are up in that old Castle right?”

 

Belladona nodded, “yeah, they got there and my tech set up just fine. Thanks for helping out with that by the way Tad. I really couldn’t have done it without your help.”

 

Tad grinned, “that’s because I’m a fucking genius.”

 

Harry arched an eyebrow, “word travels fast with you guys.”

 

“Course it does. I set up the Web site myself, everything we need to know is on that site and only Dark-Hunters and their Squires can get onto it. It also helps the Squire Council keep tabs on everyone, which is a good thing when we need to find something. So once the info is on the site BAM! Every Squire and Dark-Hunter knows and is on their toes.”

 

“Way to boost your ego there Dr. Seuss.” Belladona rolled her eyes.

 

A chirp came from the computer with the vital signs and Belladona rolled over. “Dona here.”

 

“Am I coming in clear?” Severus’s modified voice floated from the computer.

 

“Like the crystal of your Potions bottles Bats. See anything odd?”

 

“No, but I did nearly try to kill Draco Malfoy. All I saw was tall with a flash of blonde hair.”

 

Harry snorted, “wow, wonderful job Severus.”

 

“Quiet Potter, I haven’t seen Mr. Malfoy in many years and you hunt Daimons and tell me they don’t look like Malfoy offspring. Mrs. Longbottom is here, keep your ears out.”

 

Belladona sat back in her chair. “And now we let the games begin.”


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright from here on out the story is transferred from AFF so now its going to be updated perodically

Severus stood as Hannah Longbottom walked over carrying a tray and he took it and set on the table and pulled her chair out for her. “Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Longbottom.” Severus studied her, her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her dark brown eyes were still as warm as he remembered of the woman when she was a student at Hogwarts. The years had been kind to her and he noticed the swell of her stomach, his abilities letting him know that she was with child, hers and Neville’s second. Her thoughts hummed pleasantly through his mind and he slowly shut them out.

 

She smiled kindly and sat down, “it’s no trouble Auror Prince. I feel awful that someone died around here, and someone so well loved too.”

 

Severus tilted his head, “so you knew the victim personally?”

 

She nodded, “he was a regular, came in four or five times a week sometimes alone or sometimes with friends. His name was Luke Short.”

 

The Dark-Hunter nodded as he pulled out a notepad and a self inking quill and wrote down the name. “Can you tell me anything specific about him?”

 

Hannah sighed, “I don’t know what I can tell you that I haven’t already told the other Aurors.”

 

“I’m looking into a different angle, trying to see if there’s something that they missed you know? Besides being here on Minister Potter’s orders I tend to have to do what I am told.” He heard the snort from his headset and had to school his face to hide the annoyed twitch in his eye when it came to dealing with Belladona.

 

“Yes of course, Harry did send along a Patronus telling me that you would be here and to give you my full cooperation. I really am glad that Harry became Minister after everything that happened, he’s really done a lot of good.”

 

Severus nodded, “yes he has. Now then, do you know what Mr. Short did for a living?”

 

“Well he wasn’t part of the Ministry if that’s what you’re asking. He’s not an Unspeakable or an Auror. He was a toy maker, had this cute little shop just down the street from George Weasley’s shop. He specialized in toddler type toys, things that younger children played with. Stuffed animals and the like.” She took a drink from her tea, “it’s a shame that he passed, I loved his stuffed animals.”

 

“So he was skilled in Charms magic?”

 

“I wouldn’t say skilled, he actually was a terrible wizard. Could barely do any house hold magic, just shy of being a squib I think.”

 

Severus blinked, his brow furrowing. “Are you sure?”

 

“Very, he’d been coming here the last six or seven years. He really was a sad man, his wife left him because he couldn’t have children, he wanted a family but because of some weird birth defect he couldn’t so he made toys instead. He loved bringing smiles to children’s faces.” She sighed softly, “I’m going to miss him around here, he had just given me a new special toy for the baby.”

 

Severus chewed over the information, “can you remember if there was anyone strange hanging around the Cauldron that night? Anyone that looked out of the ordinary?”

 

Hannah shook her head, “no not that I can remember. Oh wait a moment, yes there was something kind of strange, a really good looking man walked in, but he wasn’t a wizard.”

 

“Was he a muggle?”

 

“No, you know this place has the wards to keep Muggles out just like any other Wizarding building.”

 

Severus nodded, “right of course, can you describe how the man looked?”

 

“Like I said, really good looking. He looked like he could have been related to Draco Malfoy for all I know. He was tall, really tall, easily six-six, maybe six-eight young looking too, mid-twenties at best. Muscular, blue eyes, a very pretty shade of blue too like the ocean, and white blonde hair, he distracted every female customer I had in here that night, even some of the men.”

 

“Did you see any tattoos of any kind on him?”

 

“Actually yeah, I thought they were pretty. Inside one of his wrists was a weird tattoo, it was some kind of sunburst with some kind of dragon or some kind of phoenix. It was kinda hard to tell I only saw it for a minute maybe two. He also had pink tear drops on the top of his left hand.”

 

Severus suppressed a flinch as Belladona swore up a storm in his ear and he tried to keep his mind on the interview. “And he just came up to Mr. Short?”

 

“Yes, he was a charmer too. Luke was a man practically starved for some kind of romantic tie. Sure he had a few friends but he wasn’t romantically involved with anyone, he wasn’t the best looking guy if you know what I mean. I served them a couple drinks and then they left, the next thing I know Luke turns up dead in the alley next door.”

 

Severus nodded as he finished his tea and put his quill and notebook away in his robes. “Thank you for your time Mrs. Longbottom.”

 

“I really hope that you find the bastard who did it, Luke was a nice man, he didn’t deserve to die.”

 

Severus nodded as he left the pub and slipped into the alley to head back to Harry’s home. Once he landed he heard Belladona thundering down the stairs, he canceled the glamor and voice charm and walked into the hallway to meet his Squire. “So what do you think?”

 

“I think, we are in a world of trouble.” She said shaking her head, “I looked up that tattoo Mrs. Longbottom described, well after describing it to Otto and boy you did not want to hear the words that came out of that man’s mouth, made me blush.”

 

Severus moved into the kitchen with her trailing behind him, “so what did you find?”

 

She hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs, “well first off the tattoos, the pink tear drops are normal in Apollites and Daimons, they represent family memebers who chose to die at 27 rather than take a human soul to extend their own life. Not a bad one, kinda sweet when you think about it, Cassandra has five in the shape of a flower on her palm.”

 

“And the other?”

 

She sighed as she typed on her tablet and pulled up the picture. “This is what she was describing. It’s a mark of a Spathi.”

 

Severus drew in a hissing breath as his skin prickled, he braced his hip against the counter as he took her tablet and read the short passage on the Dark-Hunter website. He looked up as he heard Harry walk in and felt his breath catch in his chest. He must have just gotten out of the shower, his chest was bare and he was wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips and a towel slung over his shoulders.

 

“What’s a Spathi?” Harry asked.

 

“They are the elite of the Daimons.”

 

“Compaire them to the Dark lord’s inner circle.”

 

Harry sighed as he scrubbed at the side of his head with the towel. “So what makes them so dangerous?”

 

Belladona sighed, “we don’t really have a lot of information about them. Even Urian is tight lipped about them. He may be on our team now but he refuses to give up any information that isn’t on a need to know basis. The most we have is that they are usually some of the older ones, around the time when they were given the secret to elongating their life. Here’s the kicker, even if we ice one of these fuckers they can come back. There was one case a few years back, nasty son of a bitch, his name was Desiderius and he was after the Hunter family.”

 

“What happened?” Harry asked.

 

“Well the first time around Amanda and Kyrian were able to kill him, we thought that was the end of it but it wasn’t. later he came back and went on one hell of a killing spree in New Orleans. Took over the body of one of our guys, Ulric, and killed Amanda, Kyrian, Amanda’s sister Tia, Kassim, and Cherise Gautier. He was stopped, but the price was high, we lost two good hunters, and two good women that day. Tia and Cherise were good women.”

 

“But what about Kyrian and Amanda?”

 

“Oh they came back to life, all because Ash has a soft spot for them and their kids. He also owed them. Anyway, back to the Spathi. If it’s them doing the hunting you can bet we have bigger problems than a little Daimon activity.”

 

Severus nodded, “I agree, have you informed-”

 

“Already talked to and checked in with Dragon, Squid, and Xander and they are all on alert. I also sent out feelers with Otto so he can look into it because apparently Otto kept the lovely secret that we also have ties to every other Ministry of Magic in the world and they are sending out Dark-Hunters to the other two schools here in Europe.”

 

“Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?”

 

“Yeah those are the ones. Anyway this just went from a simple recon to we better gear up and get ready because wherever Spathi are…”

 

“Gallu and Stryker are bound to fallow.” Severus finished rubbing his eyes tiredly. “So what’s our next move?”

 

“We can’t do anything more tonight until we have more information. Otto said that the orders for the Squires were to bunker down and keep in contact. Rumor mill has it that Ash is popping around.”

 

“Yes I am, boy you guys just like to stumble into the shit piles don’t you.” Ash asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

 

Harry yelped and drew his wand, his heart thundering in his chest. “How the bloody hell did you get in here? This place is warded.”

 

Ash smirked pushing his sunglasses back up his nose. “I don’t quite follow the rules. Anyway, good work for finding out we have Spathi on our hands Severus, keep on your guard and make sure you check in.”

Severus glared at the taller man, “I never forget to check in. What else can you tell us Ash?”

 

“You know I can’t do that, rules and all that jazz.” Ash tilted his head and vanished from the room making Belladona and Severus groan.

 

“So as usual Ash is pretty much useless and we are back to where we started.” She shook her head as she hopped off the counter. “I’m going back to do more work with Tyler, Bry, and Carl, maybe some of the other Squires have heard something. I don’t know what’s happened with other Dark-Hunters in the states but maybe someone’s got something.”

 

Severus sighed, “it would seem so. I’m going to go do my rounds and then we can figure out our next move.” He watched her make a gesture over her shoulder before turning to Harry. “Harry?”

 

“yes?”

 

“Can you get me those files on all the people who have died like Luke Short?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that. Be careful out there ok?”

 

Severus couldn’t help but smile as he tapped the earpiece in his ear. “I’m always careful, I didn’t survive for twenty years as Dumbledore’s spy to be taken down by some punks in leather.” He walked over and brushed his fingers over Harry’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me, I know how to take care of myself.”

 

Harry took his hand and pressed it to his cheek. “Are we going to continue what we started earlier when you get back?”

 

Severus smirked, “we shall see about that.” He dipped his head down and pressed a soft warm kiss to the younger man’s lips before sweeping out of the kitchen.


	7. VI

VI

 

A week had passed with little interaction between himself and Severus. Harry was going nuts, the constant blue balls when he remembered that kiss drove him to the brink of madness. He was in his office gathering his things to go home when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and was fairly sure that his jaw hit his desk.

 

“Well that’s a look I never expected from you Potter.”

 

“Malfoy?” He asked, dumbfounded. “What are you doing here? How did you get away from Squid?”

 

Draco gave him a droll look that only a Posh Pureblood could give. “Please Harry…I’m a Malfoy.”

 

“So in other words he’s being entertained by your Wife.”

 

Draco grinned. “Exactly. I need to see Severus, please Harry…he’s my godfather.”

 

Harry’s heart ached at the look on the blonde’s face. He knew what it was like not to have that connection to someone you were close too. Draco had thought he was dead for the last ten years like everyone else did. It was so painful for him that he had to go see a mind healer…oddly enough that’s how he and Draco had ran into each other and started their odd friendship. “Yeah, I’ll take you with me. C’mon.” He said snapping his briefcase shut and walking to his privet Floo. “You head on over, he should be just waking up. I gotta lock up the office.”

 

Draco nodded as he used the floo and headed to Harry’s home. Harry quickly locked up and made sure his wards were in place before going home. As he made it to his own fireplace a crash caught his attention as well as a yell. He opened his eyes to see Belladona tackling Draco to the floor, a dagger raised above her head.

 

“Security Breach! Severus we got a Daimon in the Floo Entry!” She yelled, her pretty face contorted in a snarl.

 

Harry fumbled with his wand when a booming voice called out. “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” He watched as Dona and Draco were frozen. He saw Severus standing in the doorway, he was glaring and his hair was a mess as if he had just rolled out of bed…which judging by the state of his clothing (as well as the morning wood) he did. “What in the bloody hell is going on?”

 

“I have no idea! I sent Draco ahead because-”

 

Severus sighed as he cut Harry off with a wave of his hand. “Harry…what did we tell you that Daimons look like?”

 

“Tall…young…blo-oh shit.”

 

Severus snorted. “Oh shit is right Mr. Potter. Now help me separate them.” He walked over and took Dona by the arms hauling her off of Draco and putting her on the floor far enough away from his godson. He let go of the spell and pointed his wand at Dona “Do not move Belladona.”

 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that was Draco? I have never even seen him! I thought a Daimon had gotten ahold of Harry and…wait a minute how did you get away from your Dark-Hunter watch dog?”

 

Draco stood up and brushed his robes off. “I am a Pureblood as is my wife…we live to entertain and my poor wife hasn’t had such a fun person to nettle at with all of her ablitiy in such a long time.”

 

Severus snorted. “Devious as always Draco. That is why you were my top student.” The dark haired man smiled hugging the other man close. “But what are you doing here Draco?”

 

“I had to see you Severus, they told me you were still alive…I couldn’t just sit at home and twiddle my thumbs. Squid refused to let me leave my own house unless it was day time and—”

 

Severus sighed. “Draco it’s alright. If I could have told you I was still alive I would have. But it was against the rules and the vows I made. No one was supposed to know about the Dark-Hunters…but now that the Wizarding World is in danger, well they get to know now.”

 

Belladona slowly walked up and held out a hand. “Sorry for tryin to kill you. Blondes make me jumpy.”

 

Draco looked at her then at her hand before finally taking it. “You only got so close because I was caught off guard.” He said.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Lovely, let’s all just be friends now. Dona go and contact Squid and let him know his charge is here. I am going to go shower and get ready for my patrol.” He said hugging Draco once more before turning and leaving the room.

 

Harry glanced at Draco who was now sitting on the couch and paused. “I’ll…um be right back.” He quickly booked it out of the living room and cornered Severus by the bathroom. “Severus…”

 

Severus growled as he grabbed Harry and pushed him against the wall kissing him hard. Harry let out a small sound of surprise but wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and kissed him back, his hands tangling in inky black hair. He could feel Severus’s hard on though his pants and he whimpered. Severus pulled back panting slightly. “Gods I’ve been wanting to do that for days.” He groaned.

 

“And why hadn’t you?” Harry demanded, slightly out of breath.

 

“Because we have been missing each other here at the house. When I wake you are usually busy in your study and when you wake I’m going to bed after a long night of patrolling.” He sighed.

 

Harry frowned. “I know, I hated it. I still hate it. It’s not fair.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Always trying to find the fairness in everything. Such a Griffindor.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I like to think me being a Griffindor is what makes you like me.”

 

The elder wizard smirked. “Or it could be this tight little ass.” His hand stroked along Harry’s ass making the younger man shudder.

 

“Severus…”

 

“Join me in the shower Harry, Dona and Draco can stand to get to know each other. And Squid will be here before long to pick up his charge and I would like to have a good wakeup.”

 

Harry nodded eagerly as the other man pulled him into the showers. He laughed as his clothes were spelled away and the water turned on. Severus pulled him close as he kissed him hard, the taste of his once student was intoxicating. He pulled Harry into the warm shower and pushed him up against the wall. His fangs nipped along Harry’s neck as he used a wandless and wordless spell to prep and slick Harry up. He dropped his head to Harry’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Harry, I can’t take my time-”

 

Harry hit his head against the shower wall. “Fuck Severus I swear If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to stab you.”

 

Severus chuckled as he hiked up Harry’s legs around his waist and slid in in one powerful thrust. He moaned as Harry cried out in bliss and bit hard into his shoulder as he set a furious pace.

 

Harry bit his lip as he tried to stifle the moans that fell from his lips, knowing that Draco would probably torment him about them later, and his nails dug into Severus’s shoulders as he met the man thrust for thrust. “S-Severus…”

 

“That’s it Harry. Come for me.” He growled

 

Harry whimpered as he came way too fast for his liking and he screamed his release. “Severus!”

The older wizard groaned, and a few thrusts later buried himself deep in Harry as he came with a snarl. He braced them against the wall as he panted, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Are you alright Harry?”

 

“Oh yeah…normally I’m not that quick though. Haven’t been since I was 17.” He chuckled as he dropped his legs and helped hold them up.

 

Severus started to laugh when a white hot pain lanced through him, making him yell and double over. Harry caught him and laid him on the floor accio’ing robes to them and laying Severus’s on him while he hastily tied the other around his waist. “Dona!” He screamed.

 

Belladona ran in with Draco, and suprpsingly Squid, behind her. “What the fuck happened?” She demanded dropping to her knees and taking his face in her hands. “Hey wake up Bats.”

 

Severus cracked an eye open and groaned. “Dona…potion….”

 

She gasped as she saw the color of his eyes. “Holy shit!”

 

Squid leaned over her and Harry looked fearful. “What happened?”

 

“Well…dunno how to say this…you’re human Severus.”

 

Several pairs of eyes fell on him. “What the fuck do you mean he’s human?” Dona yelled.

 

“I mean Old Sevvie boy here ain’t no damned dark-hunter.”

 

“Well looks like you found out how to give him his soul back.” Acheron said leaning against the door frame.


	8. VII

VII

Belladona jumped as she spun around. “Damnit Ash, that’s it! We are putting a fucking bell around your neck!”

Acheron simply laughed. “Bigger people than you have tried. But we have bigger problems, this happened back with a few dark-hunters. They find a way to drain their powers for a few hours and in that time they are totally vulnerable. Like a new born kitten, only not as cute.”

Draco looked at Acheron as if he had grown several heads. “You are very strange.”

“Heard that a few times too. Nice job of giving Squid the slip, not many people can do that.”

Squid glared at him. “His wife was very persuasive in showing me her greenhouse. The woman has hands like claws and once she sinks them into you she won’t let go.”

Draco chuckled as he and Harry helped Severus to his feet. “So what do we do?”

“Keep him safe until he turns back to normal. Though Harry, I need to talk to you.” Acheron crooked his finger needing Harry to follow him. 

Harry sighed, feeling like he was going to get yelled at like a school boy again. They stepped out into the hall and went down to Harry’s study. Acheron seemed right at home as he sat in the chair behind the desk and kicked up his feet. 

“So, you found a way to make Severus human. It happened to another Dark-Hunter I called a friend, his name was Kyrian.”

“You say was as if he is gone.” Harry noticed.

“Well, he’s still alive, just not a Dark-Hunter anymore.”

“That’s possible?” Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Yep, it’s a little clause that Artemis doesn’t like to talk about.” Acheron shrugged. 

“How do I do it? Tell me, I’ll do anything.”

The Atlantian chuckled as he lowered his sunglasses. “Cute…but you may not want to say that very loud. The only way to change a dark-hunter back is to give him his soul back is to kill him while he’s human.”

Harry felt his heart drop and he shook his head. “No, no way absolutely not! I’m not gonna kill Severus. Hell no.” He said harshly.

Acheron shrugged. “Then I guess he’s not important to you. Let me tell you a story. There was this woman, her name was Sunshine. The dark-hunter she loved was Talon, a man with a special gift, he could take the wounds of another person onto himself, they met because he got mowed down by a Mardi Gras float. Funny I know, well she took him home and when he popped up a few hours later, naked and in her bed well it lead them down the path to what they now have.”

“Which is what?”

“Hm? Oh Sunshine just so happens to be the granddaughter of the Morrigan, which just so happened to be the goddess that was watching over Talon his whole life. They have a wonderful marriage. And when it came down to it Sunshine was willing to sacrifice her art to save his life. She took the gem that held Talons soul and held it to his dark-hunter mark. The stone had burned her hand, but she got to keep the love of her life.”  
Harry sat in awe. “What would have happened if she had dropped it?”

Acheron’s face went dark. “One man I knew…one of the first Dark-Hunters that I trained was missing his wife and family. I gave him his soul stone because I felt for him. He took it to his wife and when she tried to hold it to his mark the burn became to much and she dropped it. She killed him because she didn’t love him. In fact she ended up being with I think it was his brother. She had betrayed him while he was alive and held the last laugh in his death.”

“What happened to him?”

“It’s a fate worse than death, if a dark-hunter dies without their soul they become a shade, something that is neither alive nor dead. They can’t cross over, and they can’t eat, they can’t sleep, they’re always thirsty. It’s a constant pain.” Acheron’s silver eyes pinned Harry where he sat. “Do you think you could chance it? Would you risk sending him into a fate worse than death?”

Harry sat silent for a moment before he nodded. “If it meant that I could have Severus with me I would. That man gave up everything for me…I want to at least return the favor.”

Acheron stood up and reached into his ever present backpack and pulled out a box. He placed the box in Harry’s hands. “If you honestly think that you can give him his soul back…think harder on it. And don’t keep this from him…the price of a soul is a heavy one.”

“So what do you want for it?” He asked softly. 

“It’s already been paid, because Severus has been invaluable and he has taught us a new way that might give us an advantage in this war. He has been through enough…he needs to live for himself and I think that you truly do love him.” He said as he patted Harry on the shoulder before walking out and leaving the other man to sit and think.

Harry sat in a chair and opened the box carefully. He saw the stone inside and how it gave off a glow. He hovered his hand over it and he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the stone. “Proof that Severus Snape had a soul.” He chuckled as he closed the box and shrunk it, placing it into his pocket for safe keeping.

He walked out of the office to see Squid leaning against the opposite wall. “Oh…Squid….I’m surprised you’re still here.”

“Figured I’d stick around so that I can take Draco home after he visits. And wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“Me? Why?”

“I know Acheron gave you Severus’s soul…I just wanted to be sure that you could do it.” He said. “I’ve had a few friends go down that road…I don’t want Severus to suffer. Are you sure you can do this?”

Harry snorted. “I suffered a Basalisk fang through my arm and being thrown from my broom. If this means giving Severus back his life then I’ll do it.”

“Even if that life isn’t with you? What if you give him back the sun and he leaves? He may have traded his soul for eternal life under a shitty contract but he has been free to do what he wants. Do you even know if he wants to be human again?”

Harry paused as he touched the stone in his pocket. “I…I never thought of that.”

“Few humans do, the ones who know us Dark-hunters…well they never realize just how free it is. Sure we traded our souls for the night….but we never age, we have powers, we’re saving humanity…and Severus He’s special, hes got what no other dark-hunter has and he’s been an amazing help. Just think about it yeah?” Squid put his hat on as Draco came down the hall.

“Hey Draco, how’s he doing?”

“Better now that the potions have kicked in. He wants to see you though.”

Harry smiled and shook Draco’s hand. “Take my floo home…the one in my study it’s not linked to the official networks so its not monitored.”

“You can do that?” Squid asked.

“I’m the minister of magic…I can do as I damn well please.” Harry smiled as he waved them off and walked down the hall to Severus’s room. He saw the man reclined in the bed and a laptop on his lap. Harry blinked at the sight. “Wow?”

Severus looked at him from the top of the computer. “What?”

“You…using muggle technology.” He said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Its simply my way of trying to keep up with my fellow dark-hunters. Some are as old as time itself if they can use a computer then so can I.” He said as he closed the laptop and set it to the side. “You look troubled.”

Harry chuckled as he walked over and sat on the bed. “I feel troubled, how are you feeling?”

“Well being human again after 10 years was a painful shock. But with the potions it’s better. I was just talking with a few other ex dark-hunters who still keep in touch with the rest of us.”

“Were they cursing you and saying they wish that they knew you when they turned human?” Harry laughed.

“Something to that effect.” Severus smiled as he lifted a hand and touched Harrys cheek. “I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“Please Severus, if a 100 foot snake couldn’t scare me then you didn’t Though this softer side to Severus Snape is kinda wierding me out.”

Severus snorted. “Very well Mr. Potter can you tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” He drawled making Harry laugh.

“You were horrid back then…I truly thought you hated me, I used to cry myself to sleep you know.”

Severus blinked. “Because of me?”

“No…I used to wank myself to sleep because of you I used to cry because I couldn’t smother Ron while he snored.”

Severus rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry close. “Well Mr. Potter seeing as I’m human now…let’s see how long it lasts.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck and kissed him, smiling as he was pulled down in the bed and Severus rolled on top of him. “What about the pain?”

“Please, endorphins are being released and pleasure and pain can co-exist if done right.” He said as he nipped at Harry’s neck with blunt teeth.

Harry moaned softly. “Right. You’re the master I’ll just lay here and be pretty.”

Severus laughed against his neck as he banished their clothing and drew his fingers down Harry’s chest and to his opening which was still worked open from earlier. He smiled as he traced his fingers around the entrance. “Hm…I think I like you being open for me.” He purred in Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned loudly as he slid his fingers into Severus’s hair. “Severus, don’t fucking tease me.”

Severus snorted. “So impatient today.” He easily slipped in two fingers and smiled as Harry arched his back. He trailed his lips down Harry’s chest, enjoying the taste of the man since now he could take his time. “Honestly though, I do miss the fangs.” He chuckled darkly.

Harry shivered. “We will just have to make up for it when they come back.”

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing but not saying that they can’t continue if this is the price he pays for being with his former student.

“Severus?” Harry asked touching his cheek.

Severus smiled down at him. “Nothing, it’s nothing.” He quickly covered up the pause with a kiss as he sank into the man under him.

Harry moaned against his lips as he arched into him. This round was slower than in the shower, Severus took his time sliding in and out of Harry. He enjoyed every little sigh and moan Harry gave him and he reached down and slowly began to jack Harry with each thrust. 

The younger male gasped and threw his head back, his fingers digging into Severus’s shoulders. “S-Severus.”

“So responsive Harry…I like that.” He smirked as he sped his hips up.

Harry moaned and trembled under Severus’s assault, he could feel the heat building up and he whimpered. “S-Sev…Can’t…”

“So quick again Harry? We might have to do some training in discipline again…just like those days when you were a school boy.” He smirked at the shudder that went through the younger man. “Hm…you like that idea? Well maybe I can give you a privet lesson in potions Mister Potter.” He purred in Harry’s ear.

Harry gasped and arched his back as he came, coating Severus’s hand as well as both of their stomachs in his cum. Severus growled and a half dozen thrusts later he buried himself deep and came inside of the younger man. Severus panted as he fell to the side, his arm resting across Harry’s chest. Harry looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. “A-are you alright?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine…I had…forgotten what it felt like to be human. This activity has left me more tired than it normally would.”

“You’ve had sex as a dark-hunter before?”

Severus snorted. “Of course, Harry I’m a dark-hunter not dead. Sometimes it gets lonely…”

“Have you and Dona-”

“Oh Merlin no! No, Dona is like a daughter to me. Besdies there are rules, they pair Dark-hunters and Squires so that there is no chemistry. Dona is heterosexual while I favor males. Of course we do sit and watch movies, discussing what actors are hot as most friends do.”

Harry chuckled as he curled into Severus. “Somehow, it’s hard to imagine you watching a movie or talking openly about your enjoyments.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Harry. There are many things that no one knows about me. I have changed a lot in the past 10 years.”

Harry trailed his fingers over Severus’s chest, his fingers tracing over the dark-hunter mark. The place where Severus’s soul needed to go. He laid his palm flat over the mark and tried to imagine holding the stone there.

“Harry?”

“Severus, what if you could get your soul back? What would you do?” He asked softly.

Severus paused as his fingers drew along Harry’s shoulder and he looked up to the ceiling. “Honestly? I’d leave.” He said simply.

“Leave?” Harry asked, not looking up at him as that word rang in his heart.

“Yes, go and build a home somewhere away from people, have everything delivered to me by Owl as well as deliver potions that way. Mail order potions and live out my mortal life simply and by my own rules. Why do you ask?”

“Would you go alone?”

“Hm…now that is a good question. You know now that I think about it, I could just keep my flat in London and continue the mail order potions. Continue to have Dona around of course, I can’t see my life without her anymore, she’s wormed her way into my heart like a certain someone.” Severus smirked at him, “Now I ask again…why?”

Harry sighed as he sat up and grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled out the box. He placed it into Severus’s palm and waited.

Severus looked at the box and opened it to see the stone inside. “What is this?”

“Your soul…” Harry said softly.


End file.
